


Maria's Angel

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “I wish we could stay like this forever.”“I’m going to keep you safe.”“Do you trust me?”“Can I kiss you right now?”





	Maria's Angel

Another night, another lover… This was the life that Maria found herself in after her boyfriend sold her for some other girl, as if he owned her in the first place. Not that he could fight her or fight the men that put her on the streets. They were all so powerful compared to her… She could only submit herself to their wills. So, there she was, stumbling out of the motel room, her pockets full of cash she knew she wasn’t going to see a cent of after that night, waiting for another man to come by and pay for her companionship.

Instead, she was met with a woman. This was new, but money was money.

“You must be freezing.. I know this must be unusual, but can I offer you a hot meal and drink? I’ll pay for your time, as well, just not.. That way.”

Maria stared at the woman for a second, trying to figure out if she was serious. Who would buy a prostitute to feed her?..

“I’m Eliza. This is just something I do sometimes. I imagine that sex work isn’t easy, so I’m offering you a short break.”

Maria had to choke back tears as she realized that this woman was not lying. Nobody had ever done something that nice for her. “Thank you so much..”

“Of course,” she smiled. “I’ll be right back. Just wait for me inside.” She turned and went down to her car, Maria listening and going inside as she waited. When Eliza returned, she had a few things of tupperware, putting them on the table inside and letting her eat.

Maria’s mouth watered just at the smell. She couldn’t remember the last time she ate a home cooked meal and it smelled like Eliza knew what she was doing. She dug into the food, eating a savory soup and delicious meat and chasing it down with sweet hot chocolate.

Eliza watched as she ate and frowned. “Are you alright?.. Most don’t eat as fast as you do..”

Maria slowed down the second she heard that, though clearly struggled to do so.

“Miss?..” She put a hand on Maria’s arm.

“Yes?” Maria put down the thermos of hot chocolate.

“You don’t want to live this life, do you?..”

“I shouldn’t be troubling you.. I’m fine.”

Eliza frowned. “It’s no trouble at all. The people that make you do this, they don’t give you any choice?.. I want to help you, I promise.” She moved her hand down to hold Maria’s.

This woman was so nice to her… She had no reason to trick her.. So Maria told her everything. She told her how her boyfriend used to beat her and how he sold her, how the men that owned her now beat her if she didn’t bring in enough, though that was a rare occurrence, and how they planned to do the same to her young daughter if she didn’t listen.

By the end of it all, Eliza was tearing up, wanting nothing more than to help the woman in front of her. “I’ll do anything to help you.. I may have a plan…”

Maria shook her head. “Oh, please, you don’t need to. I’m handling this just fine.”

“I’m not accepting that. You need help. Do you trust me?..”

She frowned and took a deep breath, then nodded.

That morning, someone else got in the car with the curly haired girl, a curly haired boy.

“Who’s this?” Mark Prevost asked.

“His name is John Laurens. He saw me and he said he wants the kind of attention I get every night.”

John nodded, a grin spread across his face. “Yeah, I want to see the look on my old man’s homophobic face when he hears that his son is getting paid to screw a bunch of guys.”

Prevost raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and began driving. Free labor.

Half an hour later, they arrived at a regular looking house, parking in the garage before getting out so no one would see who was inside. Maria and John got out of the car and went inside, where a crying baby was immediately pushed into Maria’s arms and her pockets were all raided by Charles Lee.

“Can’t have her keeping anything that isn’t hers,” Prevost explained as John watched in confusion.

Once she was let go, Maria went to an empty room and fed her baby, just as she did everyday. While she was there, she took out the phone that was strapped to her thigh.

[I’m in the house, feeding Susan.]

It was a great convenience that Eliza had a sister that looked as similar to Maria as Peggy did.

[Okay. There should only be a few of them. Mark Prevost, Charles Lee, and George King.]

[I’ve seen the first two.]

[King is usually holed up, but he’s there. He shouldn’t be much of a threat. Just please be careful.]

[Of course.]

Peggy put up the phone and the baby bottle that was in her “fake” purse. “We’re going to get you out of here, baby,” she reassured Susan, though the infant was blissfully unaware of the trouble she was in. Peggy smiled, looking up once she heard a knock at the door.

“All done. I’ve wrapped up all three of them.” John entered the room, a few bloodstains on his face, none of them of his blood.

“Nice job. I love this job.” She smiled.

Eliza wasn’t quite telling the truth. She and her friends worked to help liberate victims of human trafficking. John himself and a few friends were all victims and all of them got no help from the police, so they took matters into their own hands. And it didn’t hurt that Eliza found herself admiring Maria… So, John took it into his own hands to be sure that those men would never hurt her or anyone else again, not leaving behind any evidence and properly disposing of the bodies, of course.

Maria was beyond grateful and knew there was no way she’d ever be able to repay Eliza for her kindness.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to keep you safe,” Eliza reassured her, her face lightly flushed.

Maria sighed contently and watched little Susan crawl around the floor. She grew so much in just three months… “I wish we could stay like this forever.” But she knew Eliza had to work her day job at her bakery with her friends. Maria insisted on working with them, but she and Eliza compromised that Maria would stay home and keep things clean for them all and watch Susan.

“Me too… Um.. Maria?..”

“Yeah?” She turned and saw that Eliza’s face was bright red.

“Um.. Can I.. Can I kiss you right now?..”

Maria smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Eliza’s soft lips. She was so lucky. It wasn’t everyday that someone kissed an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
